A Visit
by dramanut26
Summary: Sequel to The Trip That Changed Everything dont have to read the 1st fic to read this one... It has been two years since the last time Ed and Winry have seen each other. Beacuse of this Ed and Al decided to stop by. What happeneds when Winry is not willin
1. Thinking of You

"Visit"

FMA Fanfic

Sequel to "The Trip That Changed Everything"

I do not own FMA. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Enjoy the fanfiction!

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

(…) – commentary

_ ----- - flashback_

Chapter 1- Thinking of You 

"There you are, Sir. I'm all finished with your adjustments," a young girl said sighing and wiping her forehead.

"Thank you so much, Miss Winry" The man said standing on his automail leg. He then paid her and left.

Winry Rockbell stood up from her seat and placed the money in the safety box.

Although Winry was only seventeen, she had perfected, or almost perfected, her automail. She was a master of mechanics, and extremely helpful to the rest of her hometown of Resembool.

Winry stretched her arms above her head then turned on her heal and headed out the door to the Rockbell's mailbox. Once she reached it and slowly opened the flap, she sighed in defeat. Another day had gone by without any word from her dear friends the Elrics.

"What is with those two?" Winry said to herself after grabbing the mail and heading inside. "Normally Ed always keeps his word but this time…."

_ß-----------Flashback--------à_

"_Ed, you have to come out and see us or at least write." Winry said with a smile._

"_Ok, I promise I will." Ed replied smiling back._

"_Alright, well I better get on the train it may leave me." Winry said turning away from Ed and starting to walk back towards Al and Hues._

"_Would that be such a bad thing?" Ed said grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away._

"_Well…uh…not really…but…" She said turning to face him._

"_But?"_

"_The shop…"_

"_Alright. I get it. You win. I'll try to see you soon."_

"_And you will write more often?"_

"_Yep."_

_ß-----------Flashback--------à_

Well, Winry was not entirely right. Edward Elric had kept his word to her for about six months, but soon the letters came fewer and fewer until there were no more. She had become worried about him. He was in the military so there was constant danger, and being a State Alchemist made him a moving target for many.

Sighing, Winry retreated to the house thinking about Edward. It had been almost a year and a half since the last time she heard from him, and two years since the last time she saw him.

'Where are you, Edward? Are you alright? Have you found that stone yet? What about Alphonse? Are they ok?' Winry asked herself in her head. She couldn't stop worrying. She had tried many times, but nothing ever worked for long.

"Winry, is everything alright?"

Winry jumped out of her daze. She looked down to see her grandmother standing a few feet away. With all her thinking she hadn't even noticed Pinako watching her.

"O-Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Thinking about Edward again hmm?"

"W-What? N-No!" Winry said blushing madly. She had not told her grandmother what had happened between her and Edward the last time she went to see him and his brother. She had only told Pinako some of the things that had gone on in the trip. 'How the heck does she always ALWAYS know' Winry thought.

"Don't worry about those two" Pinako added turning to walk towards the kitchen. "The shrimp can take care of himself and Alphonse."

Winry gazed out the window and whispered to herself, "I sure hope so."

_ß-----------------Flashback--------------à_

"_Ok. Well bye, Ed." Winry said turning towards the train. "Huh?" Ed had grabbed her arm again. She looked to see why he did, but when she turned he pulled her closer to him. They were only inches apart. He then pressed his lips against hers._

"_Wow! Ed actually went for it!" Hues said surprised. Him and Al had been watching the two even though they couldn't hear what Ed or Winry was saying._

_When Ed finally pulled away from Winry, he noticed that she was bright red. She also looked like she was about to pass out._

"_Are you ok?" He asked. " You look like your going to faint."_

"_N-No. I'm uh fine." 'Wow he brings new meaning to the word dense.'_

_A whistle blew and the last people to board the train started to get on._

"_Winry, you're going to miss your train!" Hues and Al called._

_Oh well I got to…"_

"_Have a good trip, Winry." Ed said._

_ß-----------------Flashback--------------à_

"Please come back to me soon, Edward."

(Chapter one is finished! I hope you liked it. Review please and tell me what you think. No reviews no next chapter… thanks!)


	2. Idea

Chapter 2- Idea 

"Great another dead lead" A blond boy of about seventeen said yawning as he walked. He was about average height for a normal seventeen year old. He wore black tank top covered by a black jacket, which was covered by a longer red jacket. He also had on black pants and boots to match.

"Well we are still pretty close, brother" A large suit of armor commented.

"Yea but it drives me nuts how we have been looking, for what is it now five years, for the Philosophers Stone. And we still can't get any real decent leads."

"Ed, we do have a few leads, just this one wasn't any help." The armor said to his older brother Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed sighed as he walked. Alphonse was right. They did have at least an idea of where to look, but to Edward an idea wasn't good enough. He was sick of limping with a metal leg. He didn't need a metal arm that needed repair either. All Ed wanted was to get his brother Al back into an actual body and get his limbs back.

Ed sighed again stuffing his hands in his pocket. Feeling around, his fingers wrapped themselves around a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Ed asked himself pulling out the paper.

"Brother…?" Al asked curiously.

"A letter…" Ed replied a little far off.

"Who is it to, Ed?"

"Winry…." Ed answered with a sad tone.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yea I do Al…."

"I do too…"

The two walked in silence for a bit. Ed's mind would not leave Winry. That's all he could think about for the longest time. He knew he had to concentrate on bringing Al his body, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"That's it!" Ed said stopping abruptly.

"What's it?" Al replied.

"Lets take a little bit of time off, just a few days. We can go and see Winry. Besides, I need some automail repairs."

"That's a great idea!" Al said excitedly.

"Come on, Al! Let's grab our stuff from the inn and catch the next train out.

With that they both hurried off to the inn. Quickly packing their stuff and checking out, the boys ran to the train station.

"N-Next tra…train to Resembool….please" Ed said trying to catch his breath.

"It leaves in five minutes. You'd better hurry" The ticket man said handing the boys their tickets and taking their money.

Getting on the train just in time for it to pull out, the boys found a compartment to themselves. Al sat and watched the scenery go by while Ed laid down falling asleep moments later.

"_Yea…um well night, Winry" Ed said getting up from the bed. He started heading for the door._

"_Uh, Ed, wait…" Winry said getting up._

"_Huh? What?" He asked turning to her._

_She walked right up to him not knowing exactly what to say or do._

"_Well…. um…"_

"_Ok?"_

"_Sleep well!"_

"_Uh yea…you…" He couldn't get the last word out. Winry had pressed her lips against his. This kiss may have only lasted a few moments but to Ed it lasted forever. He felt like he was floating up and no one could bring him down._

"_Uh sorry…" Winry said when she pulled away from him. She was bright red. Ed realized she probably didn't plan on doing that._

"_N-No d-don't be sorry." Ed replied still a little shocked._

"_Well uh night."_

Ed started to smile to himself in his sleep as he replayed the memory from the last visit he had with Winry when his dream started to literally shake. He woke with a start only to find Al was shaking him.

"Sorry, Brother, but we are here." Al replied grabbing his suitcase.

Ed stood up warily, stretched, and yawned, grabbed his suitcase, then followed his younger brother off the train.

"Winry and Aunt Pinako will be happy to see us!" Al exclaimed as the made there long journey to the Rockbell's home.

"I think they will, Al." Ed replied with a smile.

And with that the boys started their long walk to the Rockbell home.

(ok people I have had this chapter done for a while but the computer it was on went crazy. We just had our computers fixed so please review. I am so sorry about the long wait but I have good news. Chapter three is also done so if you review I will post it tomorrow. XD ok? Sound good? So review please)


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3- Surprise

It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set. Winry laid her head on her work desk, tiered. She had, once again, been working on how to improve her automail design for Edward. She sighed and closed her eyes drifting into a soft sleep.

Meanwhile….

Down the road, the Elrics were making their way to their childhood friend's home.

"Brother, look!" Al said stopping and pointing to the sunset. "Its so pretty!"

Ed smiled at his younger brother. Then scratching the back of his head he said " Yea it is pretty nice looking huh? Come on, Al. Its going to get too dark to see pretty soon." Ed started walking again with the clanking footsteps of his brother right behind him.

The brothers made there way to the home. They walked up to the door. Ed placed his suitcase on the ground while Al knocked. Inside Pinako smiled to herself. That hallow knock could only belong to one person. Jumping off the chair, she grabbed her pipe and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and spoke, "Well it has been a while boys."

"Yes it has Aunty" Ed replied smiling down at her.

"Well, well, well, seems you have grown some since the last time I saw you. Come in boys" She said turning and walking to the living room. Edward picked up his suitcase followed by Al who closed the door. The boys went and sat in the living room while Pinako walked to the kitchen.

"Winry is upstairs, Edward" She called, "Oh, Al, could you help me in here for a bit."

"Sure" Al got up and went to the kitchen.

Ed smiled to himself. He then got up from his seat and headed up the stairs to Winry's room. When he reached her room, he softly knocked on her door. "Win? Winry?" he called but no one answered. Opening the door, he peeked inside. "Winry?" he asked again when he noticed she was asleep with her head on her desk. He was debating whether or not to wake her when he heard Pinako call him to bring Winry down for dinner. He slowly made his way to her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he shook her slowly to try to wake her.

"mmmmm" Winry said starting to stir.

"Win, dinners ready. You have to come down with me."

"Ed..Edward?" She asked sleeply yawning.

"Yea?"

"Huh?" She sat up imedatly. It seemed it had not hit her that he was actually there. "Edward?" She almost yelled in surprise spinning to face him. "Am I dreaming?"

"Don't think so, but just to be sure let us check." He moved closer to her and raised her head bring it closer to his. Moving closer, he closed the gap between them giving her a soft kiss hello.

Winry's eyes widened as a blush spread across her face. The shock had not completely gone away when he pulled from her. After a moment or two it vanished. She leapt out of her seat and into his arms almost knocking him over. Rapping his arms around her he whispered in her ear "I'm back for a little bit." She pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

"How long?"

"What?" Ed looked at her confused.

"How long are you here for?"

"Oh… a few days…I need my automail repaird."

"Right…" She said sighing. That's when Winry noticed something very strange. She was having to look UP to see Ed's eyes! He had noticed it too and the shock that filled her eyes once more.

Smiling he replied "Looks like I am finally taller then you huh?"

"Are you two going to starve yourselves!" Pinako called from downstairs.

"Looks like we need to go, Win." He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs.

She still couldn't believe it. Edward was home! Even if it was only for a little bit, It filled her with joy. What an amazing surprise to wake up to.

(Sorry for the wait no access to the computer and term papers are evil also thanks to all who reviewed I will get chapter 4 up momentarily please review this chapter in the meant time)


	4. Repair

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist…. I wish I did…but sadly . I do not

Repair

'He is really back! It's really him!' Winry thought. She had a huge smile on her face that didn't seem to want to disappear. She just couldn't believe that the guy holding her hand and leading her down the stairs was Edward. He had been gone so long, and then he shows up at her work desk. She wasn't complaining. Oh no! She was quite happy just…surprised.

"Yumm! You smell that, Win?" The blond alchemist said as he held his mechanic's hand. The smell of the delicious dinner being cooked by both Pinako and Alphonse found it's way to both teens' noses.

Meanwhile, Pinako was setting the table with the help of Al. There were now two more place settings at the table while a homemade turkey sat on the middle of the table, the delicious smell floated up filling the room. Al was working on some potatoes and vegetables.

"So, Al" the tiny woman said looking back at the armor. "What exactly happened between Winry and Edward last time they saw each other?" The woman seemed to have an amused expression on her wrinkled face.

"Uh… W-what do you mean?" Came the innocent voice from inside the armor. The only thing Al had remembered happening between the two was the kiss at the train station. He knew something had to have happened for Ed to get up enough courage to kiss Winry but truly wasn't sure what.

"Alphonse…." The old woman sounded threatening. "You tell me r-"

"Tell you what?" Ed said cutting Pinako off.

"Oh nothing, shot stuff." She replied smirking as she walked over to her chair. She then sat down and waited for Edward's usual reaction. As she waited her eyes traveled down to Edward's glove covered hand. A smile spread across her face as she saw that gloved hand was holding the soft, flesh hand of her grand daughter's.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE C-"

BANG CLATER CLATER 

"OW!" Edward yelled rubbing the new bump on his head and glaring at the piece of metal on the ground in front of him. "WIN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled.

Winry just sighed and shook her head. "Edward, will you ever change?" She asked bending down in front of him to pick up her wrench. This action gave Ed a good view. Winry, however, thought nothing of it.

"Uh…" He didn't know what to say as a blush warmed his cheeks and he felt something else start to react below his belt. He closed his eyes tight and was thankful Pinako was sitting behind him, so she didn't see.

Winry stood up and turned around placing her wrench back in her back pocket. She then looked down at Edward and shook her head once more. "Need a hand?" She asked putting out her hand. Edward nodded and took her hand letting her help him up.

"Come on you two! The food is getting cold!" Pinako said as Al sat down across the table from her. The two teens nodded and sat across from each other.

"Wow what a spread, Aunty!"

"Now don't be a pig"

"Hemmm! Imm nommt amm pmmimmg"

"What was that? I couldn't understand you with all the food shoved in that tiny hole of yours" Pinako said laughing. Edward glared at her while Winry muffled a giggle and Al laughed. This sound from both of them made Ed turn his glare to both Winry and his metal brother.

"Sorry, Ed. It was just a little funny." Winry said with a smile across her face.

"So why the sudden drop by?" Pinako asked the boys. "It's been a while…"

Edward swallowed the food he had in his mouth... "Exactly!" Ed said turning his attention back to Pinako. "We hadn't seen you guys in a while, so we came for a visit."

"But what about the latest damage to your automail, brother?" Al asked a little confused.

"Well it just needs a little annual maintenance." Ed replied shortly as though it was no big deal.

"That isn't true, Ed! The arm joint almost fell off with that last battle!" Al exclaimed.

"Would you shut up, Al" Edward hissed.

Unfortunately for Ed, Alphonse little truth spill had already angered his childhood friend and mechanic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUTOMAIL, EDWARD!?"

Ed gulped and looked at Winry. "Nothing really, Win. Let's do this later."

Winry shook her head no and stood up. "Let me see it" She said now walking around the table to Ed.

"Win, come on your over rea-"

"LET ME SEE MY AUTOMAIL, EDWARD ELRIC!" She yelled.

"No! We can do this later! I'm a little tiered right now…."

"Fine…You leave me no choice…." Winry said calmly smirking.

Edward did not like the sound of this. He gulped softly and turned to face Winry. She had a strange smirk on her face that sent fear through Ed. "W-What do you mean?" He said loudly.

"Oh, nothing. You just get to say hi to your friend again" Winry replied a grin spreading across her face. She reached into her pocket and slowly took out her wrench once more. She then held it over Ed's head threateningly.

"Win, calm down! D-Don't be rash!"

"Edward! Show me your arm!"

" Couldn't we just-"

"No! Let me see it now!"

Edward sighed in defeat. He honestly did not like getting Winry angry, and he didn't want his skull cracked by that damn wrench again. He gazed down at the floor not wanting to see her look when he showed her his damaged arm. Slowly, he took off his white gloves and laid them on his lap. Then Ed took his flesh hand and slowly rolled up the sleeve of both his red jacket and the black one underneath. Lucky for him, the sleeves were a little tight and they would not roll up farther then a few inches from his wrists.

"There you go, Win. There's your look" Ed nervously spoke.

"Edward!" Winry warned. "Take the jackets off!"

Ed gulped but nodded. He sat up straight so his back was off his chair. Then he slowly removed his red jacket and threw it over the back of the chair. Next he removed his black jacket just as slow leaving his black tight tank top. Winry's eyes widened as Ed removed the jackets from his right automail arm. The automail rusted, pieces were falling off, screws were missing, and there were dents and scratches all over it. Winry's eyes traveled over to Edwards left flesh arm. She could feel tears threatening to pour out as she looked over his arms. His left flesh one was covered in bruises and scars.

"Edward…" She whispered in a mousy, shaky squeak.

"I'm sorry, Winry, I didn't mean to mess up your work so badly…" Ed said sadly focusing on the floor.

Pinako sat quietly at the table as Alphonse looked from his brother to his friend. Sighing, Pinako picked herself up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Al, I need some help with some heavy lifting. Will you help me while your brother gets fixed up?" She asked taking out her pipe.

"But what about-"

"Alphonse, you're going to let a little old woman hurt her back? Where are your manners?"

"N-No! I didn't mean to…I-I'm sorry" Al said apologetically. He didn't mean to offend Pinako. Pinako just smirked and left the room with the armor following her.

Winry waited until both Al and her grandmother were gone before she spoke again. When she did finally say something her voice seemed shaky once again. It was like she was fighting back tears. "E-Edward…What is going on?"

"Nothing, Winry. Don't worry about me…I'm sorry about your automail"

Winry couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They were streaming down her face and soft sniffles were coming to her lips. This made Ed snap his attention back to her crystal, blue eyes that were now pools in themselves.

"Winry, I said I was sorry. Please don't cry." Ed exclaimed jumping up and grasping her hand.

"Its not because of the automail!" Winry screamed tears flying everywhere. "I'm worried about you, Edward! And don't tell me there is no danger! I was there when those creatures attacked us! I'm worried about you!"

"Shhh" Ed soothed. He pulled her closed to him and wrapped his arms around her holding her. "Its alright, Winry." He held her tightly against his chest. Winry in turn pressed herself against him. They stood there for what seemed like forever before Winry pulled away. Ed gave her a small smile and lifted his flesh hand from her body. He wiped a few tears from her face. "Everything is alright, ok?"

Winry nodded and looked into Ed's gorgeous, golden eyes. "Let's get you fixed up alright?" She said quietly. "I'll meet you in the workshop" She added letting go of Ed and leaving the kitchen. Ed sighed and walked to the workshop.

Edward entered the workshop a few moments later to see Winry had not made it there yet. He shrugged and took off his tank top to reveille his well-built upper body. He then kicked off his shoes and slid his black, leather pants off. He was now in a pair of blue boxers walking around the work place.

"Alright, Ed lets get star-" Winry cut off as she entered the workplace. Sure, she had seen Edward in his boxers before, but some reason this was different. She had a crush on him for a long time but now she felt an even stronger attraction to him. "ted" She finished.

Ed felt his cheeks grow a little hotter when she cut off for a moment. He could feel her eyes on him although he wasn't looking at her. Instead of replying to her statement, Edward turned around and found the stool by the work desk. He walked over and sat down so Winry could see his profile.

Winry also had a blush on her face. She turned away so her cheeks could cool closing her eyes for a moment. Unfortunately, her mind started to wander to the kiss Ed had given her the last time they had seen each other. Winry became completely lost in thought as a smile creeped across her face.

"Hey uh, Winry, can we get this over with?" Ed asked turning to look at Winry's backside. He quickly looked away again hoping nothing would react with that sight.

Winry, however, did not come back to reality with his question. She continued to think about her trip to Central, where she had seen the brothers and shared a few moments with Edward.

Ed sighed and looked back at Winry. "Winry?" He asked wondering why she wasn't responding. Ed stood up and slowly walked over to Winry. He wrapped his arms around her from the backside and held her again. This feeling, of her body so close to him, made his heart do summersaults. His left flesh hand moved away from her body and caressed her face.

Winry quickly came back to reality at the feeling of his arms and hand. She turned around in his arms and looked at him a little confused. "Ed?" She asked meekly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Nothing"

"I doubt that"

"Really it's nothing"

Edward raised an eyebrow at Winry. Obviously, he didn't believe her. Winry tried to look innocent and like nothing was going through her head.

"Winry, you're lying, and you're terrible at it." Ed smirked.

Winry sighed and gave in. "Alright, alright…. I was thinking about that kiss and the trip to Central," She whispered looking away from Ed's face.

Ed smirked again. "You were huh?" He said. His voice seemed to have a hint of joking around. This sound made Winry blush with embarrassment at how stupid she must have sounded to him. "Well, maybe you should be thinking about now instead of two years ago."

Winry nodded feeling embarrassed, stupid, and a little upset. Biting her lip she tried to get away from Edward. However, Ed tightened his grip around her not letting Winry go. He then placed his flesh hand below her chin and lifted Winry's head upwards, so she was looking in his eyes. A moment later, Ed closed the distance between them, kissing her soft lips. Winry's eyes widened for a moment then slowly closed as she started to kiss him back. After a few, sweet minutes Ed pulled away much to Winry's dissatisfaction. He only looked at her and smiled then laughed a little.

"Come on, Win, let's get this repair started" He said a grin across his face. He let go of Winry and walked back to the stool he had been sitting in before.

Winry nodded regrettably and walked over to her work desk grabbing tools, screws, and bolts. She then walked back over to Ed. "I'm going to work on your leg first alright?"

"Sure"

Winry got on her knees in front of Ed starting to work on his leg. She bent over slightly to get a better look at the part she was trying to work with.

Ed's eyes were traveling around the workroom. He was examining every wrench on the wall, every picture, and every screw. His eyes finally came to rest on Winry. He watched her as she engulfed herself in her work. She was so beautiful to him. He started to smile thinking about the look in her eyes when he told her how he felt. His eyes then traveled down her neck to her tube top. Since she was bending over slightly, he could see in her tube top and strapless bra. He could see her cleavage extremely well. Her perfect breasts were transfixing him as a blush spread across his face. He couldn't pull his eyes away and more then anything he felt this sudden want to grab them. Something else was reacting below his belt that he hoped Winry wouldn't see.

Winry, on the other hand, was concentrating hard for a while anyways…. She was almost done with his leg when she felt his eyes on her. She could feel him looking at her chest and started blushing. She glanced upwards towards Ed to see him staring at her. She also noticed something else that made her blush even more. She quickly looked back down and finished up his leg. "A-Alright, Edward" Winry stuttered as she stood up. "Your leg is finished. I'll um work on your arm tomorrow" she added quickly not looking at him as she walked back over to the work desk putting her tools away.

"Thanks, Winry" Ed said in a different voice then what she was use to. Winry looked back at Ed and saw the desire for her in his eyes. This look made her blush even more, but she couldn't hide her own desire for him either. "Hey, Win, come here" Ed said sweetly.

Winry bit her lip and walked closer to Ed trying to avoid his eyes. Ed grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"Your gorgeous you know that" Ed purred in Winry's ear, which sent a tremble down her spine. Ed then kissed her ear softly. He proceeded to kiss her cheek, her chin, and finally captured her lips.

Winry was consumed with happiness as she felt him kissing her; however, she was a bit uncomfortable with the hard lump pressing against her ass as she sat on his lap. When Ed took hold of her lips, Winry did not fight it. Instead, she kissed him back as ecstasy took her over.

Ed smirked against Winry's lips when he felt her kiss him back. He then licked her bottom lip slowly asking for entrance into her mouth. Winry complied opening her mouth slightly. Ed's tongue instantly shot inside her mouth surprising Winry a little. Ed's tongue explored her mouth taking in every taste it could. Winry moaned softly as his tongue continued to taste every piece of her mouth making Edward want to keep going. Winry's hands made their way around Ed's neck and started to play with his braid while Edward's traveled down her body to her hips. His hands took hold of Winry's hips pulling her even closer to him. Ed then pulled away from her mouth as Winry whimpered for him to keep kissing her. This whimper from Winry made Ed smirk. He then started to kiss Winry's neck. Not only did he kiss it but he started to lick, bite, and suck on her neck. Winry moaned softly at the feeling of Edward's mouth on her body.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK 

Winry and Ed both gasped. Winry leaped off Ed's lap and quickly walked to the other side of the workshop, while Edward stood up putting his pants on. There was a hollow knock on the door.

"Brother? Winry? Are you guys in here?"

Ed glared at the door cursing his brother, in his mind, for interrupting his make out session with Winry.

"Yes, Al. Come in" Winry said sweetly.

Alphonse opened the door slowly to see Winry and his shirtless brother. "I thought I heard Winry yell or something, so I came to see if she was alright." Al said concerned.

Ed and Winry exchanged glances before looking back at the armor in front of them.

"Well, I didn't yell, Al" Winry said quickly pushing past him and leaving the workshop. She hoped Al had not caught the blush of embarrassment that had come over her with his question. "I'm going to get some rest…it's late," She said shortly turning back to the brothers. With that, she walked back into the house.

Ed sighed. "Night, Winry" Ed said after her.

"What was going on brother?" Al asked suspiciously.

"She fixed my leg" Ed replied. He then grabbed his tank top and put it over his head clothing himself.

"But I heard something-"

"There was nothing happening, Al!" Ed shouted storming out of the workshop.

"Wow, even though Ed has gotten taller his temper seems to get shorter everyday." Al sighed.

Ed walked back into the house. He slowly made his way up the stairs to him and his brother's room. Lying down in his bed, not changing out of his clothes, he closed his eyes. A smirk was still on his face and he drifted to sleep. 'What a night' He thought.

((Ok so there is a little fun with Winry and Ed. No flames please. I no its been a while so I'm sorry to you all))


	5. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist!

The Call

Ed started to stir from his nice, warm bed the next day. Opening his eyes, he yawned and rubbed his exposed stomach. He then slowly sat up. Looking around, he noticed that the sun was up, and today was a bright say. He got out of bed then starched and headed downstairs.

Downstairs, Pinako was cooking a wonderful meal. Ed wasn't sure if it was morning or afternoon as he entered the kitchen. He looked around still not seeing his huge, metal brother.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence. Afternoon, Edward" Pinako greeted him as she continued to cook. She was standing on a large stool stirring some kind of concoction.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Ed asked yawning and scratching his head.

"3:30 p.m." Pinako replied continuing to stir. "Everyone is up now. Al is out playing with some kittens he found wandering around the yard this morning. Winry hasn't left her workshop all morning. She is working on your automail. She really slaves away when it comes to you. I guess she believes you're her best customer."

"WHAT!? THREE-THIRTY!!! I MISSED THE ENTIRE DAY!! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!!?" Ed yelled freaking out. He hadn't listened to the rest of what Pinako had said.

"We can't! Your too hard to wake up."

"I'm going to visit Mom" Ed announced annoyed and fuming as he turned and stomped out the house.

"Hello, brother! You're actually awake. Did Winry tire you out last night?" Al asked as Edward left the house letting the door slam shut. Al had kittens crawling all over him, and if armor could smirk he would have had a giant one showing.

"NOTHING HAPPENED, AL!" Ed yelled at his brother as he continued to stomp down the walkway. He didn't look back and continued to walk until he reached the grave of his mother. His feet seemed to fly there. It was funny; it had never seemed to take that short of a time to get there.

Ed looked at the tombstone in front of him with a solemn expression. "Hello, Mom. Well, Al and I are back for a few days…I'm really close to getting his body back….And I'm sorry about all this again…."

Meanwhile

Al walked into the house letting the cats stay outside. By the time he shut the door, they were already gone looking for more people to feed them. Sighing, he set the table.

"What's the matter, Alphonse?" Pinako asked looking at him with concern.

"Nothing…. Just Ed…." Al replied.

"What about the shrimp?"

"He is just working himself too hard to find this stone. I'm glad we are here for a break. He really needs it."

"Mmmm" Pinako nodded taking out her pipe. She took a long inhale then exhaled. "Well, we are gl-"

_RING RING! RING RING! RING RING!_

Pinako glared at the phone as it rang annoyingly. "Would you get that for me, Al?"

Al nodded and walked over to the phone. He picked up the receiver slowly. "Hello, Rockbell home may I help you?…… Oh! Hello, Sir! I mean Colonel!…. When?….. But-…. Yes, I will tell him….. No, he isn't here right now….. Yes, Sir." Al finished the call and hung up the phone. "Looks like the break is getting cut short."

" I see. Well, when are you leaving?" Pinako asked looking at Al.

"Not sure…. Soon though…. He wants to speak to Ed."

" Who wants to speak to me about what?" Ed asked walking into the kitchen as if on cue.

Al jumped spinning around to see his brother. "B-Brother! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Al" Ed chuckled. "Now who wants to talk to me?"

"The Colonel"

"He called?"

"Yea a moment ago"

"Damn it!" Ed muttered angrily. He knew that the colonel probably called to make him come back…

Ed sighed and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed the number. "Hello, Colonel? It Fullmetal….. When!?..…But my automail isn't even finished yet! Give me five more days!…..Four!….I wont go under four…..Ok fine! Three then!…Gah!" Ed hung up the phone violently.

"What happened, Brother?" Al asked looking at the fuming Edward.

"Careful with my phone, Edward" Pinako warned.

"He gave us three days….. Then we have to go back." Ed said quietly as his bangs fell in his face. There was obviously more to what he was thinking then what he was telling his brother and Pinako.

"I will go tell my grand daughter then" Pinako said heading to the doorway.

"No" Ed said shortly. "I'll go tell her….. I need to talk to her about something anyways" With that he left. A few moments later he was outside her workshop door. He raised a fist to knock, but hesitated. He sighed and let his fist hit the door.

"Come in" Came the sweet voice from inside.

Ed turned the knob on the door and walked inside. "Hey, Winry"

"Hello, Edward. I'm almost done with your automail arm!" She exclaimed not turning around to him.

Ed smiled at her back but said nothing. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind.

"Ah!" Winry started to blush. "E-Ed? What's the matter?"

"I got a phone call" HE said sadly.

"The Colonel?"

"When do you leave?" Winry asked her tone solemn.

"Three days…."

"Well, your automail can be done by tomorrow if I work all night. I know you want to get back there as soon as possible."

Ed let go of Winry. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside her. Then he sat down in it looking at Winry and taking her hand I his. "No. I don't want you to finish it quickly."

Winry was stunned. Normally, Ed wanted to be on his way to fix his brother. Since when did he pick her over Al?

"Listen, Win, this might be the last time I see you."

"What?" Winry asked.

"Well, everything has gotten a lot more dangerous lately. Good news is I'm close to getting Al's body back. However, if something happens to me I want you to move on."

Winry could feel tears forming in her eyes. "I can't," She whispered.

"Yes you can" Ed said softly. "I need you to be happy even if it is with someone else. If anything happens to me where I would never see you again I don't want you to wait for me."

"Can't you see, Ed!" Winry exclaimed tears running down her face now. "I am happy! I'm happy with you! I love you!"

" I know I just don't want you to wait for me"

"Why?"

"Because I may never come back…"

" I don't care, Edward! I'm going to wait for you! Its what I do remember?"

"Winry….."

Winry was now crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Ed wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his him. She cried into his chest.

"So w-what was th-this?" Winry sobbed. " A farw-well trip!?"

"Yes" Ed said shortly.

(((sorry for not posting this short chapter quickly. I am involved in a musical and we have been having tech weeks for the last two weeks (practice every night) and this is our last performance today so wish us luck will update with chapter 6 soon))


End file.
